


The Good People Hide Below The Bloody Ground

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Guilt (TV), guilt - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's escape attempt didn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good People Hide Below The Bloody Ground

Dear Natalie,

I’m sorry I left in the way that I did. But I could tell that it wasn’t going well for me, and when I heard the testimony Luc gave that I’d been out of his sight for an hour, that was when I knew they were going to go against me. It’s clear that the allegations against Prince Theo aren’t going to be taken any further, purely because of who he is, and I think they’re going to throw the book at me whether they genuinely believe me guilty or not, just because they can’t do anything to him. Now that we don’t have Neville’s testimony, and Roz’s has been struck off, no one’s going to rely on the word of a disgraced ex-policeman and sister of the accused. So I had to face facts and accept that I was going to get a guilty verdict. But I can’t spend the rest of my life in prison, not for a crime I didn’t commit. Thank you for everything you did to try and get me off, and please pass that on to Stan Gutterie as well. And please, tell James I’m okay and not to worry about me, and that I’ll get in touch with him as soon as I can.

I love you.

Grace

 

Grace had mentally composed many versions of this letter in her last night before the verdict was due to be announced, and she still wasn’t sure that it was right. When she was somewhere safe, somewhere she was able to write from, she would send it anyway, and one to James. She wasn’t sure either of them would understand. Maybe in time. If she was honest, the person Grace thought might have been most likely to understand would have been Molly herself.

She wasn’t going to contact Luc. Not now, not after he retracted the alibi he had given her and announced that she’d been gone for as long as she had. And she had nothing left to say to Roz, either. There was a part of her that wanted to reach out to Patrick Ryan, and in other circumstances where Grace hadn’t been a main suspect in Molly’s murder, maybe they could have come together to support each other in their mutual loss. But now, Grace didn’t even know what she would say to him anyway.

It still didn’t seem quite real that she was getting away, wouldn’t have been real if she hadn’t made that off the cuff joke to Josh, never expecting him to take it seriously. Yes, she could well believe that other people had said that to him in the past, and yes, she could believe that it had happened enough times that he’d get fed up of hearing it. But she’d never expected him to come back to her that night and offer to do it. When she’d asked him as they got into the car, why her and not any of the others who’d made the same comment, Josh had replied that it was because she was the first one who he had been sure was innocent, and Grace hadn’t questioned it at the time. But now, as they sped along the main road, Grace started wondering. Surely Josh must have driven so many people to and from the prison over the years, and surely Grace couldn’t have been the only one who was innocent, or at least where there was any possible doubt? Then she shook that off. He’d admitted himself how much he’d hated the job and now he finally had the chance to get away from it. This was going to benefit them both.

She wondered where they would actually end up. There hadn’t been time to plan anything properly. This country was out, her face was just too well known, as it was in Molly’s home country of Ireland and her own home country. Hell, she was probably recognisable just about anywhere, but she had to at least try. She turned around to ask Josh what he was thinking about where they could go, but then saw the grim look on his face as he attempted to navigate the roads and thought better of it.

Was she crazy? Grace suddenly wondered. She didn’t even know this man, not really, so why was she putting her trust in him to get her away, rather than Natalie, her sister, or Stan, the trained lawyer who was a friend of her stepfather and had never lost a case yet? Was this the worst idea she had ever had? Molly had put her trust in the wrong person too, and look what had happened to her.

“I think this has been a mistake,” Grace ventured at last. “Maybe we should go back.”

Josh turned, smiled at her, not the smile she remembered, rather a smirk. “Not at all,” he replied. “We’re almost there.” 

Suddenly, Grace realised exactly where they were heading, to somewhere she had seen pictures of so many times, but never expected to go.

“Prince Theo is expecting you…..”


End file.
